


Cursed with Maternity

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Farting, Femdom, Genderswap, MILF TF, Transformation, mental changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Hades, always chasing after Aphrodite, gets a double dose of a curse. One to turn him into a woman, and one from her son turning her into a horny mess of a MILF.
Series: September Batch 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131
Kudos: 1





	Cursed with Maternity

**Author's Note:**

> For Duwang starring his characters.

How would you feel if the gods of yore stuck around in the modern age? You’d be rather shocked, now wouldn’t you? That’s what many were, once they figured out that the strange people that they met in their daily lives had divine origins, especially the ones that didn’t seem like it.

One of these divinities was the Goddess Aphrodite, a beauty beyond anything else in the living world. She had charm to spare, and a smile that could kill. Of course she put it to good use, bedding anybody that she ever came across without even giving them a chance to return the favor…

Well, right up until there was one special little evening. A young man had managed to worm his way into her heart with how pathetic he was, and she just couldn’t help herself. One thing led to another, and the two eventually married one another, the Goddess in human form settling down and bearing a child from their love.

Even with her roots now firmly planted, Aphrodite couldn’t help herself. Taking on the name of Akari Sasaki, she acted like any typical mom would. She spoiled her little tyke, loved her hubby despite his imperfections, and did what humans would in many situations. None of this changed no matter how much older her little tyke got, right up until the day that he became eligible for love.

Now, she was a bit of a possessive and overprotective mother, so Akari put a little curse on her baby boy, to ensure that he would find the right one. A curse that affected anybody that he fell for, no matter who it might be. A curse that kept many out of her hair, as they’d one way or another end up hideous thanks to her boy’s emotional heart.

All except for one. Her fellow God, Hades. Since there was no real reason to guard the World of the Dead, that strange man decided to live among humans just like she had. The only difference was, he never really learned anything about proper etiquette, so he stood out like a sore thumb. But that was perhaps the reason why nobody really paid attention to him either, as his eccentric behavior just made people brush him off as a weirdo.

No matter how many times she brushed him off, telling him that she had chosen a proper partner and she wasn’t about to sleep around like old times, he never listened. The time they spent together was too fresh in his heart. So, to get him off her back, she cursed him just like she had cursed her son. And thus dear Hades ended up turning from a strange young man into a busty young woman, one with more tits than sense…

“Why can’t she see we’ve still got so much chemistry? Am I lacking in proper devotion? What am I missing?” Hades muttered to herself, covering up one of her eyes with one hand while resting her other arm on her oversized tit. A habit that she had picked up from all those animes that she had binge watched when she arrived in this world in the first place, which served as the basis for her way of being.

As she moped and moped on the doorstep to Akari’s house, she didn’t notice that a certain young man was making his way over there. A youth that looked outright surprised to see a girl like her sitting right there, especially one that wore clothes that looked a couple sizes too small for those breasts…

“H-Hey! Buzz off! You can’t just sit there, I live here!” The young black-haired man cried out as he stomped his foot down in front of the stranger, one eye covered by his hair. “Come on, scram! Mom’s gonna be mad if I’m late!”

The enormous-breasted girl blinked a couple of times as she looked up at the boy, his voice ringing through her head as she noticed the way his hair gave him such a cool vibe. He… Was he a kindred spirit that passed on by in her time of need..? Yes, he had to be. But he mentioned that he was… Oh, no wonder he showed up.

“A-Ahem!” Hades cleared her throat as she jumped up, her breasts bouncing wildly thanks to the lack of proper support. “You shant fear me, boy! I am a friend of your mothers, one from years yore!” The eye hidden by her hand started glowing as she launched into her dramatic act, one that made it seem like she was far stronger than she really was. “My power is like hers, and you will be privy to it, should you merely request it!”

The youth looked at her like she was crazy, shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, so you’re one of my mom’s friends. Why’re you here anyway, I thought she didn’t want visitors when she’s not working.” He replied, not really up for any of this stuff…

“She lies more than she tells the truth, young man!” The stranger with the titties cried out in the same dramatic fashion, only to uncover her eye and reveal a skull materializing within her iris. “Only I, the lord of the dead, can tell you what she truly thinks! Because I have been with her for years upon years, having learned her heart inside out!”

He looked at her for a couple more seconds before shaking his head. This was extremely silly, but the blush on his face made it clear that he was enjoying it for how corny it was. “Alright, alright. What’s your name? I’m Ken Sasaki.” He finally introduced himself. If she was going to get in the way, he was just going to have to deal with it somehow. Getting along with her was one way…

The uninvited and overly dramatic guest felt a shiver run down her spine. She couldn’t just tell him that she was Hades, then Aphrodite would really be on her ass. What was her name again, the one she used in public… Uh… Right!

“Y-You stand before the great Haylie Uchida, mortal! Doubt not my abilities, lest you… you…” Her cheeks flushed red the more she spoke and the more she looked at him. Why was she feeling so hot, now that she gave her name? She didn’t understand, nor did she understand why he was blushing just like she was.

Neither of them were aware that by giving her name, ‘Haylie’ had just fulfilled all the requirements for Ken’s Mother’s curse. A curse that went to work immediately, warping reality around the two.

“Haylie, huh. That’s… Cuter than I expected…” Ken muttered as he scratched his cheek, looking down at the ground as he avoided looking straight at the important stuff in front of his eyes. Like the girl’s transformation, the one that was more important than anything else.

The ‘Goddess’ gasped and panted as she felt her body growing. It wasn’t just her tits that were exaggerated any longer, it was her entire body! It was pumping itself full of fat, her extremities growing in such excess that there was no way that she could act like she was fit. Not that she did that ever, she preferred to stay at home and munch on chips and guzzle down soda all d- N-No she didn’t! She liked being outside and feel the wind on her body whenever she tried to be all cool, the curse was fucking with her memories!

Haylie grimaced as her outfit changed rapidly, turning from a simple if dorky striped shirt that did its best to keep her tits pressed in, to nothing more than a set of gothic straps that made her look more like a fat piece of ham being wrapped up and ready to be served to any hungry boy. Not only that, but the straps really dug into her ass, while leaving absolutely everything exposed.

Not that she was bothered by that. Between her neet-ish lifestyle and the fact that her powers, the ones that a Chuuni Goddess like her totally had, would protect her from anybody that dared stare at her for longer than necessary… Yeah! She didn’t mind being wrapped up like this, not at all! She was going to own up to it and own the entire aesthetic, humiliating elements be damned!

The Goddess puffed out her chest as she grew a little taller and a few wrinkles started forming in spots where she would’ve been quite beautiful. She had packed on the ages, and yet despite all that, she still acted as childishly enthusiastic about her ‘powers’. Even after she had her first kid, or the next five after that, she still played around with them like she was filled with magic that could make them become powerful wizards when they grew up. Of course, every single bit of knowledge about her past that filled her head was pure nonsense, but at this point she was far too along in the process to realize it. The curse had taken hold, and now it was time to see if Ken could endure her new body and mind…

“Haaah? Why do you still look upon the floor when you could worship your Goddess, young one!?” Haylie cried out as she spread her arms, exposing her hairy armpits and letting the scent waft out. “Witness my form, mortal! Worship it and make it your own!”

The young man looked up, reality catching up with him as he started backing away. Sure, he had started falling for her thanks to how her cheesy acting rubbed off on him, but this was a little ridiculous. He wasn’t into fatties… at least not fatties that were this keen on exhibiting every single inch of their oversized bods!

“H-Haylie, put on some clothes! You’re nearly naked!” He cried out as he tried to whip around and hide his face, preserving the woman’s modesty…

An act that only enraged (and embarrassed) her as she forced him to the ground with her weight, huffing and puffing as she weighed down on him. “You are blind, young mortal! I am clearly wearing a garb that only those worthy can see, so you must be unworthy! For your folly, I sentence you... I…!” She cried out in pure shame as she tried to regain some sense of composure. He couldn’t just come out and say that she was naked, that was against the rules, especially for an older woman like her. He was supposed to treat her with respect and play along!

The more she dwelled on this injustice, the more she thought about how utterly cruel he was by throwing her under the bus like that, the more her stomach started to churn and act real upset. Her stench, natural thanks to the hair on her body and her lack of proper hygiene thanks to her usual routine, intensified in turn, all while it gathered at her bottom home, slowly but surely pushing its way out.

Ken closed his eyes in fear of what was about to happen, only to catch a whiff of it all. His pants grew tight as his most disturbed boner popped straight out of his pants, snapping the zipper on his crotch in a mere moment. His eyes also shut open, forced to see that donut pulsate as the orchestra that conducted its movements prepared itself.

At first, it was just a mere bit of brassy gas, blasting away at his face and making it feel hotter than ever. An appetizer of what was to come, one that tasted of the breakfast she had devoured just the morning prior. Then the rest started, a proper blast from a tuba rushing around his head and making it feel like his hair could wilt at any moment from the sheer stench it carried. It was like he was being assaulted on all fronts, leaving him utterly and incomprehensibly vulnerable to everything that came after.

Haylie bit into her lip the more gas rushed out of her hole, pleasure rising through her body the more she pushed out. At first it was just trying to get rid of the gas that had built up in her tummy, the very same tummy that was being pressed down by her net-like outfit, but now it was just the best kind of feeling. If she could think coherently, a difficult task for an aging Chuunibyou with a gassy set of bowels like hers, she might’ve tried to wonder why she never did this. It was simply divine, something that nobody else could love…

Poor Ken’s cock trembled and squirted precum the more he was assaulted by the hurricane of pure gas that blasted its way into his face. He wanted to say that he didn't like this, but he did! He liked it! And he liked her! His heart was totally in it, but his body was close to giving in. Thanks to her ass being a proper hotbox, there was no way for him to breathe in any fresh air, and it was showing on his body as it took on the same green shade as the MILF’s awful gas…

Eventually, once her tummy finally aired out everything and the band that was her gassy ass quieted down, she finally realized that she had practically choked the boy out. “T-That’s… That’s what you deserve, feeble mortal! Pay for your crimes, and…” She muttered, only for her hungry eyes to notice a little something sticking up down below, something that made a hungry MILF like her drool.

Haylie immediately bent forward, pressing her lips down onto that little sausage as she slurped it all up. It was delicious, it was divine. It was so good that she had to have it all, slurping and sucking and cleaning it as much as she possibly could, all while pressing a little extra gas out from her cheeks now that she was in a better position.

Ken breathed it all in as he slowly but surely pulled his head out from between those cheeks, feeling a little better as his skin turned back to normal. But the pleasure that he felt didn’t end there. No, when he was at his most vulnerable, he felt the sloppiest blowjob being applied to his cock. His disgusted boner was milked for all its worth, and despite being out in the open on the street, he just couldn’t hold himself back.

Both the gassy MILF and the boy that she abused and teased with her verbose words cried out in unity, his orgasm setting off a chain reaction that made her juices squirt all over his body. All while the two quickly sank into a strange afterglow, as the hungry slurping and sucking that came from the older woman turned into a comforting and addicted one, a result of her strange fetishes, most of which were implanted thanks to the curse that the boy spread onto her.

It would take quite some time before the two would recover from this, that much was certain. Ken would no doubt refuse to speak to Haylie after this, even after the curse wore off. But the God in Goddess form, her heart…

Well, it grew three sizes that day, as it formed a connection to the son of the woman she pined for. A connection that would last another eternity.


End file.
